The Face Of Dreams
by Hitaru
Summary: [GaaraXSaukra][Oneshot]Dreams show different faces of people and she confused him, this pink haired kunoichi. And that irked him to no end. And that irritation turned to anger. What made her so happy, so sad? He had to find out. First naruto fic, please R


**The Face of Dreams**

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto, gosh, I wished I did though! I'd be rich!

Author Rambles: I really wanted to try a Gaara & Sakura one shot! Thought I'd take a break from my other stories to make a quickie thing! I thought this on the bus, so it might not be that great, but I like it! This is my FIRST EVER Naruto fic AND one-shot. Happily, I'm pretty proud of myself, YEA! Please, R&R!

* * *

He watched.

He watched many sleep during the night, since he himself could not. It had fascinated him, whenever they tossed around in their dreams, sometime speaking, sometime not. At some nights, he would pull back their eyelids, seeing their pupils dart around in their fantasy world only they could see. It fascinated him to no end.

Each person seemed to dream differently, to him, watching other dream was the closest he could get to what others called 'an escape of reality.' By watching, he could at least feel as if dreaming was at the tip of his fingertips.

On the first few nights of his visits to the Fire Country, he would watch Naruto in his sleep. When the blond ninja dreamt, he would wave his arms, and fail his legs out, screaming that he would become Hokage. Sometimes, he would look tense and challenge the Sasuke in his dreams. But that was all he dreamt about, after two nights, Kazekage Gaara went to another member of the famous team 7, curious to see if they dreamt the same.

The other one, which Naruto kept calling 'Sasuke Bastard', was always thrashing around in his sleep, sweat covering his face, sometimes he'd scream. Watching him, the Japanese red head scowled, if dreams were that terrifying, then he'd want no part of it. Sighing, he went to the oldest member of the team, Kakashi.

The oldest one was a mistake. Gaara later thought to himself. He seemed guarded, even in his own dreams. He sighed a bit. Naruto was loud and annoying, Sasuke was always in terror and Kakashi was a freaking rock. He was beginning to feel as if dreams were too troublesome and he was better off without them.

As he made his way down the branch he was perching on, he remembered the last teammate of team 7, the girl Haruno Sakura. Curious to see how she dreamt, he decided to observe her the next night, since dawn was approaching.

She confused him, this pink haired kunoichi.

And that irked him to no end.

And that irritation turned to anger.

Sometimes, she would toss around, other times; have a peaceful, almost happy look. During the day, she seemed constant in her emotions, happy and almost carefree, at night however…

It was a whole other story.

Gaara hated being confused, he growled again as he saw her turn her back to the window and him, for some reason, it pissed him off. Standing up to leave, he glanced back and noticed something-she was shivering.

'What kind of moron would keep a window open in the middle of a fall night?' He pondered, as he raised his hand, sand swirling through her window. His sand floated over, pulling the blanket up to her chin, as it floated back to him, he saw that she stirred and was about to awaken. In his haste to disappear, he felt some of his sand behind in her bed.

He went back the next night, a bit nervous, another new emotion completely alien to him. He wondered what she did to his sand, did she throw it away? Was she waiting for him to confront him, knowing that the sand belonged to the sand-nin? Did she even notice it? Plagued by these thoughts made him a bit mad, she was the first to do this, and he didn't like it at all.

Once again, her back was facing him, forming a quick hand seal, he appeared in her room. She was murmuring this time, Intrigue, he stepped forward, wondering what she was saying, but she stopped. On her face a smile Temari had every time she talked about talked about that annoying shadow user, Nara Shikamaru. What made this girl in front of him so happy?

Not knowing the answer made his anger meter rise. A gleam in her hand caught his attention. It was a little bottle with a pink ribbon, but what was in it made his eyes widen a bit, it was HIS sand, what was THAT doing in THERE?

Looking at her again, the question from before made its way to the front of his mind, demanding his attention.

What makes her so happy?

She stirred, but remained asleep; her smile widened even more and whispered his answer unconsciously.

"Gaara…"

* * *

Fin- Sept. 24, 2005, 5:04 P.M. 


End file.
